Easy
by ThatFandomChic
Summary: The Republic had control for two years but then the remaining members of the Capitol took over the nations of Panem. Now Niomi and her friends are thrown into the Hunger Games because of a strange twist.Rated T because it is Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey this is my first fan fiction so I would love all the help I could get, so please ****REVIEW****!**

**P.S: I right in a lot of different POV**

**P.S.S: I'm don't own the hunger games or any quotes or characters you my see**

**Niomi POV**

Life is just a game of luck. Some people are fit to play while others must gamble their last coin.

We sit on the moist river bed of District Four. The lively boy with brown haired and blue eyes, and me the average brown haired brown eyed girl from district four." Are you excited about your birthday." O crud I forgot that my birthday was today. I look back at Ethan and shrug." To bad I'm only turning 17,"I reply sarcastically. "Well I did want to give you your present before we head back to see what the big surprise is this year for the Quarter Quall. As he says this he pulls some thing out from his pocket. In his hand lays a necklace made of a chain with a charm on it made of to fishing hooks bent to form a heart with a milky pearl in the middle. "Ethan I love it, but it must have cost you a fortune." My eye start to water and Ethan wipes a single tear of my cheek. "No it just took some time finding a pearl…You now other than you." I blush at this statement even though it a fact that he has liked me since forever, but I don't know yet if he is the one. He smiles and gives me a big bear hug " So birthday girl do you want to head back to the club House or what?" I smile and nod back to him. The club house is where Ethan, Lexi, Clayton, Cedrick, Reaha, and I went to live when all of are parents died during a rebellion attempt. They were a reminder to Panem what happens when you rebel against the new Capitol. We take are time walking back to the club house betting on what horror this years Quarrel will bring. As we walk in the club house we see are friend Clayton down on one knee and Lexi crying as she yells," YES!" Ethan goes over and congratulates Clayton and I go look at Lexi ring. "Lexi it is so pretty. Look it has your name incrusted in it!" While me and Lexi babble on I see the capitol seal come up on the screen. "Shhhh guys its starting," I say in a frantic tone. Lexi rolls her eyes and says, "stop worrying I mean what could possibly go wrong?" What she doesn't know is I'm thinking about the worst thing that could possibly happen. Me having to go in the hunger games and kill. As we look at the screen I see are new president. President Santos. He is a middle aged man that because of the body dies and his oddly split tongue he now resembles a snake. Which frankly fits him perfectly because that's how he created the new Capitol by slitting past every one and taking hold of power. "People of Panem, every year you send one boy and one girl to fight to the death in the death in arena because are ancestors tried to disrupt the peace in Panem. Let the reading of the card begin." A little girl walks on stage with a card holder in her hands the President pats her on the head and takes out the card and says. "On the 100th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol is always in control and can change anything. This year only one district will have to send tributes an that is…District Four!" The TV goes blank and Ethan grabs my arm. I look over at Lexi. "Nothing bad huh."

**I hope you guys like the chapter and please review!**

**- peetaisamazing**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been extremely busy and had some writers block. I hope you like this chapter. It is in a character named Ricky's POV in the beginning.( I told you I write in a lot of different POV, but don't worry it will make sense in the end)Also you will meet Switch-Blade(cool name I know my best friend came up with it.)Enjoy chapter 2**

**P.S: Sorry about some of my spelling errors I fixed them in this chapter.**

**P.S.S: I fixed the review thing so you can be an anonymous review so if you review I will write faster**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games **

**Ricky's POV **

I wake up still playing back the events from last month. What if they pick Niomi? I remember the first time I saw her we were nine.

_I was living on my own because my parents had been executed after the Capitol took back Panem. I was walking around district four to try to find my older sister Poppy who at the time she was fourteen. I decided to sleep by the bank for the night. I woke up to a shrill scream in the distance, and jumped up. I saw a girl my age struggling to keep her head above water. I jumped in and pulled her up on the rocky shore. She was shivering nonstop, so I ask if she wanted my jacket. She nodded her head and I rapped my jacket around her and she ask me what my name was. " Ricky… What's your name?" She looked at me and said ,"Niomi."_

I wake up from my daze to hear my friend Ian yelling at me to get up. As I'm about to leave I see my sister Poppy was came running out of her room.She rapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear." Look if the worst happens remember that thing happen for a reason." I look up at her, "love ya sis."She giggles, "love ya too bro."

As I walk out of my house I here Ian yell at me. "Ricky get over here you good for nothing piece of junk!" I smirk which is exactly what he wants to see. "Are you ready for the reaping." He asked trying to start up a conversation. " Ya totally ready." Ian smirks. "Well thankfully this is my last one." I forgot that Ian turned eighteen this year. "Congratulation," I say in a sarcastic tone. I might as well joke now because with my luck I'll be dead in a week tops.

**Niomi POV**

We stand in an orderly line like are ancestors have done on the same day every year. The Games have changed though. One they no longer have a training period. Instead you just do the interviews and then the Games begin.

Lexi was fiddling with her thumbs when all of the escorts walked up. Now that there are no more victors mentoring, the escorts must do it. Since this year's Quarrel is so outlandish they had to rethink how mentoring would work. They decided that each escort would be in-charge of one boy and one girl.

"Lexi it will be ok," I put my arm on her shoulder but she quickly pulled it off. Ever since the reading of the card Lexi been on edge. Clayton has barely been able to get through to her . I don't think she would be this way if she actually saw the pain she was putting him through.

As I look up the first escort from District one walks up. "Ladies first!" She chirps in her overly annoying Capitol accent . She plucks a name from the bowl. " Lilly Maze!" A scared girl no older than fifteen walked on stage. "Do we have any volunteers." I hear a small voice rise up from the twelve to thirteen year old section. "I volunteer!" The escort looked puzzled and shook her head. I couldn't believe someone would take the place of someone they didn't even know! "What is your name sweetie." the escort still with a puzzled look on her face. "None of your business, but you can call me switch-blade." "Umm…Ok… now to the male tribute Jordan Torres!" The boy walks up and they continue the reaping.

**Lexi POV **

The reaping was going well only three of us are going into the arena, poor little Rhea, Cedric, and Ethan. I know Niomi is devastated because of her and Ethan's thing, but better her than me. Nothing had gone too wrong until the District six escort walked up.

He was a short plump man with blue tinted skin and a purple wig that was curled. He probably had the strongest capitol accent I had ever heard. "lady first!" He states in an overly enthusiastic tone. I don't get how these Capitol people get excited about this! it is a crime against humanity! Making kids fight for their life for their sick pleasure, but who am I kidding what I think wont change a thing. I know one thing it wont bring are parents back or stop the games. With my luck it would only make it worse.

He calls a name but when I hear it my mind goes blank. What? that's not possible. I walk up to the stage and stand there awkwardly. "Now for the male tribute!…Clayton Parker!"

At that second it became real I'm going into the games with my fiancé.

**Ricky POV**

"Only two escort's are left." Ian whispers in my ear. I don't think this reaping could go any better. I'm safe, Ian safe, and even though Niomi doesn't know I care she is safe too. As I turned around a petite woman with green hair is reaching into the boy's bowl. "And the male tribute is!" we so not going to hunger games. " … Ian Davis!" I just jinxed us! I'm a total idiot! Ian walks up to the stage and shakes the female tribute's hand.

As they were shooing Ian the female tribute off the stage, the famous Effie Trinket walks up. Since she is the only one of the old escorts still alive she makes quite an impression. Well nothing else could go wrong… Right? " The last female tribute representing district four in the hunger games is… Niomi Scott!" Please no not Niomi! She cant go! "the male tribute is… Ricky Smith!"

I'm going into the games.

**Switchblade POV **

Let the games begin.

**I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**- Peetaisamazing**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I have had some ****Extreme**** writers block….Sorry. So I know this chapter is extremely short and is not that good, but it is important to the story. After this we will have the interviews and then the games begin! P.S: thank you islandwave91 for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games… If I did Peeta would have never been highjack.**

**_****Niomi POV **

After I'm called we are whisked away on to the Capitol bond train. As soon as Effie showed me to my room I ran in and slammed the door. I sobbed into my hands when I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Ethan!" I yelled at him between sobs. To my surprise it was my "district partner" Ricky. "It's Ricky," He whispers as he pops his head in. I feel bad for yelling at him. I know none of this is his fault. "O… sorry come in." He walked in and plopped down on the chair facing the bed.

Ricky's hair is blonde and he has stone grey eyes. I couldn't figure it out but he looked familiar. "Do I know you?" Maybe he can help me remember. "You.. You don't remember me?" He asked in a way too innocent tone. I was about to tell him no, when Ethan burst though the door.

"Ricky! What's up." Ricky looks over and gives me a puzzled look, but I'm just as confused as him. Why is Ethan acting like he is friends with Ricky. As far as I know, until now they have never talked. "Niomi, can I talk to Ricky in the hall," Ethan says putting on the fakest smile I have ever seen. At that, Ricky nodded and walked out.

I sit on my bed debating whether I should go out and see what's going on or to just stay put. I end up pressing my ear against the wall and listened to what Ethan was talking about. "You were about to tell her!" Why does Ethan sound so mad, and tell me what? "Ethan, she needs to hear what happened, eventually." OK I have to know what this is about. I walk out the door, "tell me what." As I see Ethan face-palm himself Ricky gives me a worried look.

"Nice going lover boy" Wait why is he calling Ricky lover boy? Isn't that the nickname of one of the old victors? I shake the thought and think to myself _focus Niomi. _"Ricky please tell me." He is about to say something when I give him the most pathetic look capable. "Fine it all started when we were nine…"

_I had decided to sleep by the bank for the night because I had no place better to stay. I woke up to a shrill scream in the distance, and jumped up. I saw a girl struggling to keep her head above water._ "That girl was you Niomi." _I jumped in and pulled you up on the rocky shore. You were shivering nonstop, so I asked if you wanted my jacket. You nodded your head and I rapped my jacket around you and then you asked me what my name was. " Ricky… What's your name?" You looked at me and said ,"Niomi."_

"The next day I took you to the hospital in district four, and they told me that you would have no memory of the past twenty-four hours… At the hospital I met Ricky and we decided that we would not tell you about what happened, but times have changed." He looks over at Ethan who is giving him a dirty look.

"OK… Nice to know. I think I am going to get ready for my interview." " Have fun," Ethan smirks as I walk into my room.

What are they hiding?

_**The next chapter should be up next weekend. Till then PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks**

**-peetaisamazing **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Sorry about not updating on the weekend. I was gone the whole time and then I had to deal with Valentines Day drama .****L Well I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Ethan's POV:**

As I lifted my face out of my hand I see Niomi walk into her room. As soon as she closes the door I turn my attention to Ricky. "I can't wait till we are in the games so I can rip your guts out." I spit out through gritted teeth. "She wants to know Ethan, and it is her right to know." How could he say that he doesn't even know her! With that I turn on my heels and head towards my door. _He is trying to get in her head. You can't let him do that! Can you?_**( a/n if it is italic then he is thinking it)** I can't wait till the games start so I can get rid of him for good.

The next morning I wake up to my escort Ictarious in my face telling me to get ready. I throw on a black tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I might have my dads brown hair but some how I ended up with blue eyes. Yep I'm the odd ball of the Hathorne.

I walk out of my compartment I see Niomi sitting in the hallway. "Hey Niomi, what's up?" She looks up and shrugs at me. "Just waiting for Effie to take me to my Prep Team. How fun?" She rolls her eyes. "Ethan we are going to be allies during the games right?" What is she thinking! Of course we are going to be allies. "Ya I thought we were if that is ok with you." She takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eye. "Ricky is going to be with us too right?"

Of course she wants him! Of all people it just had to be him! I take a breath trying not to let my anger out on Niomi because she doesn't know why I hate him so much. "Ya whatever you want." Did I really just say that! Niomi jumps up and throws herself at me. I guess it means more protection for Niomi because whether she likes it or not she is the one coming home.

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it is short but the next chapter is the interviews, and probably the longest yet! After that we start the games.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**peetaisamazing **


	5. Chapter 5

**Niomi POV**

After going though an agonizing three hours of prepping. I was finally fit to meet my stylist. He was a younger guy probably about twenty with crimson hair. Although the hair looked Capitol produced, he seemed to be very natural.

"Miss Niomi Scott I presume." he spoke in his seductive tone. "Would you like me to tell you about you costume for the interviews?" I nod and pick up my robe from the floor as he takes me to a lounge looking room.

The furniture in the room is black with gold studded arm-rests. "Take a seat my dear,' he says motioning to the bigger of the two couches. I sit down and suddenly notice how plush it is. _I wish we had stuff like this back in four. Maybe when I win I can bring one for me and Ethan to sit on in the clubhouse._ I'm slapped out of my reality by the brutal fact that only one of us is going home. That this was probably the begging of the end.

"Alright my dear this is the only time to persuade sponsors, you need to make an impression." _What is he going to put me in? What if he doesn't put me in anything at all._ "So instead of doing the typical mermaid or fish net we are going to look at the fish itself." _So they are going to paint me with scales. Great just great._ " To accomplish this, we put simulated fish scales on the dress to make you have that look." He smiles and gives me a look to tell me he knew what I was thinking the whole time. _Well I feel stupid. _

_ **Sorry about this short filler chapter, but I have amazing plan for the interviews! If all goes well I'll get it out by Tuesday. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! **

**P.S: I am going to put out another story later this week, so please check it out. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games **

**Niomi POV**

After I get my dress on, I head to where we are suppose to stay until our interviews, _go talk to her. _I walk over and immediately see her fiddling with a small switch-blade._ Switch-blade that's her name. I should try to remember that. _"Ummm hi, I'm Niomi Scott and I guess your Switch-blade." she looks at me from behind her blade and smirks. "As far as you know. What's wrong Fishy, you look tense."_ Well no Switch-blade, I'm perfectly fine! I'm just getting thrown in a teenage death tournament with all my friends._ I grit my teeth "Nothing. I'm ok."

At that very moment Ricky appears behind me. "You ready for your interview?" He asks. _Why is everyone worried about me?_ I look up into his gray eyes and for some reason blush._ What the heck brain._ "Yes I'm ready." I reply after what feels like a life time. I look over my shoulder and see Switch-blade on the ground laughing. "I give it a week tops and you two will be dating." She then continues her hysterical round of laughter._ I can't date someone! One of us will probably be dead by next week. I can already tell it is going to be a long night._

There is only one more tribute before I go on. There were only a few interviews up to this point that have stuck. Switch-blade was telling the Capitol how to burn down houses without being caught._ The Capitol Citizens are taking notes? Is that President Santos nodding in approval! These people are sick._

Ethan was telling them about how I was his best friend and that he will make sure I win. Lexi was crying and pleading her sob story to the Capitol about how she just got engaged to Clayton and now she'll never have her wedding._ Doesn't she know that the Capitol doesn't care. _I hear a buzzer ring signaling that it was now my turn.

Caesar Flickerman, who I must say hasn't aged a day since he has started his career, waved me to my seat. _How is he still alive? He must be a hundred years old or something. Why is Caesar's hair gold? Wasn't it blue? _I'm snapped out of my trance when Caesar announced my name. "So Niomi the Capitol must be a lot different then District Four. What is the thing that has impressed you the most?_ What am I suppose to say? "It all sickens me; I want to go home.". No! I need to get sponsors._ "The people, they are so nice and amazing."_ How did I come up with that?_ "Did you here that folks!" The crowd has erupted into screams._ Good old Caesar can even make me look good._ "Niomi I must say I love your dress! Could you possibly twirl for us." I nod and stand up. I start spinning and even I get mesmerized by the sparkling scales. I stop spinning and start to feel light headed, so I sit down. "Hats off to your stylist." At that moment he signals for Steven to take a bow. **( That's her stylist name… Sorry I forgot to add that last chapter)** At that moment the alarm goes off and finally this interview is over. "Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Niomi Scott!"

As I walk off I mouth good luck. Ricky walked up smiling like he has done this for years. For a while Caesar and him just make small talk till Caesar asks if Ricky has a girlfriend back home. "No Caesar I don't" Ricky replies. "O' come on a guy like you! There has to be one girl!" Ricky nods his head in defeat and replies. "There is this one girl. I met her in a freak accident when we were kids, but she didn't even know me until a few days ago." _I wonder who this girl is? I mean she must be another tribute. Maybe Reaha?_ "Who is it Ricky?" Ricky takes a labored breath. " Her name is Niomi Scott"

**Awww that was so fun to write! Only one more chapter till the Games! Sorry I been taking STAAR test all week , but I will try to write more when school settles down!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! ****J**

**P.S: I want to thank Wolfheart for reviewing, so thanks!**

**P.S.S: It's almost summer and once that starts I'll try to update more often**

**-peetaisamazing **____


End file.
